Friend or Foe
by senx2
Summary: Sakura and Ino are best friends forever. Will a guy as hot as Uchiha Sasuke break their friendship? Who is the lucky one? Various pairings.
1. Happy New Year

Friend or Foe

Summary: Sakura and Ino are best friends forever. Will a guy as hot as Uchiha Sasuke break their friendship? Various pairings.

Another series just like girl next door, the same length too! Read and review! Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Happy New Year

Haruno Sakura was seventeen but behaved no less than a thirteen-year-old. Many people were fooled by her innocence and carefree nature; they didn't know she had an overpowered brain inside her head. Her short vibrant pink hair swayed with the gentle and cool rhythm of the night breeze. She sat at the bench, waiting for Ino, her only best friend.

Yamanaka Ino, seventeen, behaved exactly how a princess should. People always gave in to her due to her tantrums and her mighty status as her family was among the richest in the little city. She saw Sakura and waved excitedly at her, her long lively blonde hair sweeping off her back to dance with the wind. Sakura, her one true best friend.

Sakura stood up and waved eagerly at Ino who was walking at a fast pace down the stairs. Some guys rode their bicycles by and managed a quick glare at Sakura before blurting out, "Forehead girl." Sakura turned instantly and glanced at them angrily, but couldn't do anything more as they chuckled and rode on. Ino noticed the commotion and opened her handbag, fishing out two hand phones. She pinpointed the area and threw the devices at the guys accurately, causing them to lose balance and as a result, fall down.

Both girls heard the boys' groan in pain as they propped up their bikes in aggravation. Sakura burst out laughing and smiled widely at Ino who was panting when she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Thanks Ino. What took you so long? I thought you weren't coming to watch the fireworks with me to celebrate the New Year."

Ino caught her breath and slowly she revealed a big grin, "Just now, my father called me from Tokyo. And guess what, Konoha College has accepted me. I am going to attend the school where celebrities are groomed. The route to stardom." A dreamy look came into her eyes as she surveyed the distance with a newfound determination.

They reached the spot on the cliff at the beach and sat down. When they made themselves comfortable, Sakura found the words which were stuck down her throat. She looked at Ino and smiled forcefully, "That's great. I heard it is a really good school." _We have never been apart but I guess it's time to grow up and not rely on Ino anymore. _

"This is the happiest day of my life. We are going to turn eighteen next year, I mean in a couple of minutes time. Our birthdays are not on New Years day but who cares. And you know what the other great news is?" Ino asked eagerly as she glanced happily at Sakura, anxious to break the news to her best friend.

Sakura gulped and slowly shook her head. She was uncertain as to whether she wanted to know or not, be it good or bad. Ino shrieked, "You are coming with me! The school accepts you too! Tomorrow, we will take the plane to Tokyo. Tokyo, the place where you've always wanted to visit so much." Ino couldn't stop herself from squealing with delight, they were both looking at the big world now where they would pursue their dreams. The thought of it made her shiver with excitement and she stared fixedly at Sakura, waiting for her response.

Sakura froze and recalled what Ino said a minute ago. How would she break something like this to her parents, they wouldn't allow her to go, it was simply out of the question. And allowing Ino's parents to pay for the expenditures was a bit over the limit since the fees in Konoha College would be quite high too. Sakura was speechless. She didn't know whether to be happy or sad as she was overwhelmed with ambiguity but knew that she had to be grateful to Ino.

"Father knows I hate being alone so he decided to sponsor you. This way, we will never be separated. We will be together just as the promise we made when we were ten. Aren't you thrilled?" Ino shook Sakura gently who seemed to be in a trance. She snapped back to reality and nodded uncertainly at the over-excited blonde.

Sakura gave her a weak smile and stuttered, "E-err…don't you think it's too much…my mum, she probably won't allow me…"

"You want to know the reason why I was late? I went to your house to talk with your mother and she allowed it. You don't have to worry about anything," Ino screamed in delight and she saw Sakura's frown turn into a genuine smile.

Sakura could see more people gathering at the cliff and nearby. New Years Eve was almost over; maybe this would be a bright beginning to a promising future. _Mum agreed. I can't believe it. When I said I wanted to watch the fireworks, she nagged at me for four straight hours. Tell me I'm not dreaming, it seems so surreal. _

"Aren't you the slightest bit happy?" Ino stood up and studied the beautiful midnight sky which was unperturbed by the bright city lights. She whispered softly under her breath, "I thought you would be happy. I mean, you do dream of leaving this place someday, don't you? Now that you have the chance, are you going to give it up after all I did for you?"

Sakura heard the bell from the nearby church ringing simultaneously with the beginning of the New Year. She stood up and looked at everyone who shut their eyes. They were probably thinking about what they achieved last year or making their New Year resolutions. Sakura gazed at the first firework which exploded into an array of vivacious colours. Everyone stared in awe and the second one broke out, and then came the third. She found herself thinking about her New Year resolution. Raising her head, she became mesmerized by the loud fireworks that continuously appeared and disappeared into the now smoky sky.

"I'm ready," Sakura whispered with resolve and turned to face her best friend. Ino turned towards her and smiled widely while pointing to the fireworks. Sakura averted her gaze to the rippling of the dark ocean waters and saw the breathtaking reflection of the fireworks upon the sea. _I am so thankful to Ino. Let's welcome the New Year and my new life. _Sakura smiled secretly to herself before clashing her hands tightly together and made a resolution.

_I hope to find a bit of love…hee…_and_ remain the best of friends with Ino forever and ever! _

A/n: It's too early for New Year but anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the following chapters will be more interesting. Review! Cheers.


	2. Bad Little Things

Friend or Foe

Summary: Sakura and Ino are best friends forever. Will a guy as hot as Uchiha Sasuke break their friendship? Various pairings.

Thanks to all the reviewers that review. Keep them coming!

Chapter 2: Bad Little Things

"_My love for you is just an endless story. It's full of tension, grief, agony, patience and love. I love you. I therefore ask you to marry me; I will make you the happiest bride in the world. We will ride our youths to the moon and we will live happily ever after, happily ever after……"_

"I do…I do…" Sakura mumbled ridiculously in an unconscious state as she had fallen asleep on the flight to Tokyo. She revealed a big grin on her face as she continued to say, "I do" repetitively, the dreamy expression seemed somewhat permanent. Ino who sat next to Sakura was examining her with a frown upon her face and wondered what on earth she was dreaming about. It was not a really long flight and yet, Sakura managed to find some time to sleep and daydream about silly things.

"Sakura…" Ino said in an exasperated state and shook Sakura furiously. Her "I do's" were beginning to grate her nerves and the blonde was just about to reach for a glass of cold water when Sakura sat up straight and groaned, "Hey, I was about to kiss him you know…it was so romantic and I forgot to ask for his name…damn…" The pink-haired girl sighed like the typical teenager in love and slumped down comfortably into her seat.

Splash. Ino, before she had time to stop herself, had accidentally thrown the water over Sakura's head. She gasped in a mixture of apology and shock, watching the droplets of water rolling down Sakura's cheeks. She gave Ino an are-you-happy-now glare. Ino grabbed a towel and wiped it all over Sakura, focusing mostly on her face where she began wiping at it earnestly like a mother. She apologized frantically, "Sorry, sorry…I didn't know you were half awake…honestly…but we will be reaching Tokyo soon and then you may take a bath later in the dorm."

Sakura perked up instantly at this lovely thought and spoke cheerfully, "Finally, this four hour flight is going to be over real soon. Why did you arrange for a flight straight after the fireworks display anyway? I couldn't get the opportunity to say goodbye to my mother, father, relatives, friends and my belongings, you must have packed _everything_. There's going to be so much junk. Oh poor me, I am going to die later while packing them away nicely in the dorm…"

Ino sighed wistfully and interjected her friend, "Sakura." The cherry-haired girl seemed surprised but paused and looked at her.

"School starts on the third and I want us to be extremely prepared for it. Why care about them when you will be a superstar soon. They will start fussing about you and ask for your autograph. I just packed whatever was nice and useable, don't you trust my taste?" The blonde gazed at her with a questioning look, a teasing smile playing upon her lips.

Sakura nodded dumbly and flipped open the Konoha College information booklet and began reading intently while Ino wiped her best friend's hair dry from the "accident". Sakura was running across the description of the school curriculum when she noticed there was nothing about what Ino had said about the college previously. She frowned and said uncertainly, "Hey, this booklet doesn't say anything about grooming college students into potential superstars and what is that crap about the route to stardom you were going on about?"

Ino dropped the towel on the floor and laughed nervously while avoiding Sakura's even stare. She snatched the booklet resting on Sakura's lap and stuttered, "T-That is not the point. The main point is that this school is known for having gorgeous males and females. Acting, modeling and vocal schools are all keenly eyeing this school and their students. Hee…" Ino retrieved the towel from the ground and hurriedly folded up the booklet to place it in her handbag.

Sakura rolled her eyes and muttered in a coherent voice, "Oh so that's what you meant. Sounds_ interesting_." Then she turned away and stared out of the window to meet the large expanse of sky and abundance of clouds. She secretly grinned eye to eye to herself. _Did Ino just say that? Gorgeous males? Oh man, I am so going to find a guy who is going to take my breath away and beg for my attention every second and and…_

-

"What do you mean we can't sleep together? Why are the two rooms so far apart from each other?" Ino slammed the table loudly with her palm. The impact of the table was beginning to cause a throbbing in her hand but the blonde chose to hide it by crossing her arms. It was early daybreak while Ino and Sakura were in the dormitory next to the college. They were politely told that they couldn't sleep together due to some privacy problems and that they only had two rooms vacant with a long distance between them.

The staff member stared blankly at the computer screen and said for the final time in a cold tone, "We don't encourage students to share a dorm room together as we expect the students here to study hard, work hard so one room is vital. And there is no other room vacant so…"

Ino turned to Sakura with a sober expression and Sakura looked at Ino sadly. They embraced each other like it was the last time they would ever see each others faces and went into the act of pretending to cry out loud. Ino even took out some tissues to blow her nose and Sakura threw a fit, exclaiming in an angered voice that she wanted to jump down if they weren't allowed to share a dorm room.

"I want to jump down; I don't want to live anymore. What is the point of living if I can't share a room with my best friend?" Sakura argued as she sobbed uncontrollably into her hands.

"I will ask my Daddy to burn down this building, he promised me we would have the same room," Ino said to the female staff indignantly and threw her floral tissues all over the place to attract her attention.

The staff rolled her eyes and shook her head in discontent. _Ring, ring._ The sound of the ringing phone had never sounded so welcoming to the staff member. She swiftly picked up the phone and said cheerfully, "Vacant rooms?" She nodded in reply with an, 'ok' and she slammed the receiver down into its cradle.

"You are lucky; we just have two rooms…" The staff said in a tone that told them that they should be grateful. Ino rushed over to the counter and slammed her hand down the table again, "Give us our keys please."

-

"Wow, the first room is at the top level and the second room is at the fourth level. What a long distance!" Ino wailed as she stared at the keys in resentment; she had the urge to dispose of them out of anger. Ino suddenly looked at Sakura with glinting eyes and gave her a fishy smile, "I will take the top one and you will take the bottom one okay?"

Sakura narrowed her eyebrows and wondered what was up with Ino. One moment she was depressed about the predicament of the rooms, the next moment she had replaced her frown with an odd smile. The suspicious Sakura took the key and said slowly, "E-erm…okay…" _Must be because she thinks most guys live on the top floor… _The lift came to a queasy halt and Sakura stepped out.

She waved to Ino and said, "Good night or rather good morning. I'll go and have a quick bath then we can meet up for breakfast, bye."

Ino pressed the button and waved back cheerfully, "Alright, bye."

Sakura turned down the hallway and began making her way towards her designated room. There were only a couple of rooms on the fourth level because there was a study room and a reading room. So appropriate for students. Sakura reached her room and discovered there was another room adjacent to hers. She prayed that a girl was residing in there.

Surprised at what she would see behind the door, she opened it slowly and went in. Sakura squealed at the sight of a balcony with its glass panels reflecting everything. She ambled over to it and admired the city lights and the mountains near the school. The elated teenager slid open the balcony door wide and allowed the cool wind to rush into the room. Sakura inspected the room with a smile of satisfaction. It was ten times better than her bedroom back home.

She jumped onto the bed and switched on the television, but was disappointed to find that only the news channel was available for viewing; the entertainment programs had been disabled. She shrugged and decided that this would be for the best and it also seemed that dorm life wouldn't allow much time for television anyway. She picked up her oversized bags and chucked it into the walk-in wardrobe. Sakura had no desire to unpack especially after the flight. She was tired and wanted to sleep…_again_? She unzipped a small bag to take out some clothes and a towel.

Sakura opened a door to what she wanted to believe was the bathroom and to her delight, discovered there was a bathtub. She couldn't believe that the students here were treated like royals, almost. _My own personal bathroom_. She gazed at the polished marble in awe. There was soap, shampoo, a toothbrush, toothpaste and some bathing things provided. She skipped towards the bathtub and filled it with relaxing warm water. The steam from the steady stream of water began to fog the room and Sakura poured in some bath foam, hoping there would be lots and lots of bubbles.

She took off her clothes and slipped into the bubbly water which also smelled of a sweet-smelling perfume. She hummed a little tune and poured the water all over herself. Sakura smiled happily as bubbles rose up the ceiling. Her humming ceased immediately when she heard loud splashing sounds outside and heavy wind blowing. _Is it raining? _She remembered the sight of her balcony door wide open and gasped.

Sakura got up from the tub which was slippery from all the foamy water and loosely tied a white towel around her body. She unlocked the door and rushed out to the balcony. She heaved a deep sigh of relief as she quickly looked up and down; there was no rain yet. She surveyed the dark clouds in the distance and sighed again. She turned her head to the right of her dormitory; there was no balcony in sight. She looked to the left and was dumbfounded.

A guy was staring straight at her with a dumb look on his face. He narrowed his eyebrows as he noticed Sakura's flushed face and her embarrassing attempt to flee away hurriedly. Then he looked up at the overcast sky to find droplets of rain dripping on his face. "Oi!" He shouted.

_Shit! I only have my towel around me and no way, am I going to be drenched. He'll see _everythingSakura dashed back into the safe confines of her room but wasn't aware that she had forgotten to close the balcony door. Sakura panted as she reached the bathroom door, she took a quick look at the balcony and realized that the sliding door was wide open.

_Damn it, it's going to rain inside my room. _As soon as that thought crossed her mind a dark figure leaped into her balcony, startling her. He entered her dorm room and casually slid the door to a close. Sakura was paralyzed on the spot, dripping wet with a mere towel covering her body as the boy stared at her coldly. _How did he get in here? I'm so dead, don't look here…my face is all red…why do all the bad things happen to me? _

A/n: Cliffhanger. If you can guess who that guy is, tell me. Review and the next chapter will be up soon. Cheers.


	3. So Dead

Friend or Foe

Thanks to all the reviewers! Remember to read Girl next door or Pink Avenger, if you're free. Advertising, haha.

Chapter 3: So Dead

Sakura hung her head down, wondering if it could go down any lower. There she was, in a numb state to avoid stares from the crazy stranger that had previously jumped into her balcony and made himself so comfortable in her dorm room. Maybe she should inform the lady at the reception counter about this obnoxious-looking guy who suddenly appeared in her room. Why did she let Ino have the top room in the first place? _Why?_

Sinking lower into her misery a thought struck her with an effect like lightning._ Maybe if I go into the bathroom, he will just leave me alone. Good idea, go Sakura! _Sakura smiled at her ingenious plan and nervously stretched out her hand, but it seemed like the doorknob was miles away. Before her hand was within reach of the doorknob the stranger called out to her, sending shivers down her spine.

"Open the door."

She was frozen in motion and processing his seemingly nonsensical words, it was like she was listening to a stuck record and his arrogant voice was pissing her off more and more. _What? What door are you talking about? Bathroom? Yuck, such a sick pervert. Ah, I think he means the front door. Why can't he open it himself, baka?_

"R-right, all right…" Sakura blurted out before she could even stop herself, all of a sudden she was under the impression that she was his loyal servant or something along those lines. She was eager to kick his ass out the door but when she caught sight of the stranger she couldn't prevent herself from blushing madly. _Damn hormones!_ She was in horror then and she was not in the physical and mental condition to recover when she abruptly remembered she was still in her bathrobe. The blush on her face spread throughout her body.

She walked a few hesitant steps towards the direction of the front door, unable to calm her pounding heart as she heard his footsteps following behind her. _Is he planning something? _As she was reaching the front door, she paused. _Ring._ Someone was outside; could it possibly be the lady at the reception counter? Or was it…Ino? _Ino! _

Devoid of thought and filled with strange panic as she carried a heart that was working over-time, Sakura quickly rushed to the bathroom and flung open the door. She shouted at the perplexed male in the room while looking anxiously at the front door and jerked at the bathroom violently with two arms, "Get in, quick…"

To Sakura's utter dismay, he didn't budge but continuing staring at her. Sakura jittered and resorted to her last attempt and shoved him in as hard as she could. Closing the door, she muttered softly, "Sorry…please stay in there for a couple of minutes…"

The pink-haired girl managed to feign a look of calmness and pretended that no one had ever jumped into her dorm room as she sucked in a deep breath and opened the front door. It was Ino. Ino examined Sakura up and down, wondering what on earth she was doing with her bathrobe still on, "Funny, I thought you would be ready by now…" Ino scrunched her face into confusion and invited herself inside her friend's dormitory.

Sakura, still standing next to the door, laughed nervously while glancing frantically at the bathroom door. She prayed that the stranger wouldn't dare do anything silly. "Do you mind if you wait…outside? I haven't finished bathing…" Sakura said and gently pushed Ino out the door.

Ino smiled widely and didn't question her friend as she said happily, "Then go do your thing, I'll wait." _I am so dead. _

"No, really. I will take the whole day and I probably won't even finish by night time!" Sakura grimaced at the lame remark but still laughed to herself as she clutched tightly at her robe; she was running fast out of ideas to stall Ino. _By the time I'm done bathing, my skin will be wrinkled. I don't even smell that bad. _

The blonde stared wide-eyed at her, thinking who in their right mind would bathe for such a period of time. And then, suspicion rose within her. "Gosh, Sakura, do you really want me out of your room or what?" Ino raised a plucked eyebrow as she made herself comfortable by jumping on her bed. Every time Ino landed on the mattress to be repelled by it again gave Sakura a massive headache.

_What should I do? This is driving me mad. Reception lady…yes her…how can I ever thank her…_ Sakura couldn't have been more grateful for her appearance and she exclaimed to Ino in announcement, "Ino, t-that reception lady is heading here!" Sakura panicked while looking outside the room and back.

Ino ceased her jumping and she landed on the inflated mattress with both legs out. She slid down and crawled under the four-poster bed gently, ensuring that her head did not bump against anything, "I will hide down here in the meantime…" She held her breath and nose, "What a strange smell…"

Sakura panicked even more as the approaching of the reception lady drove her predicament off the scale of "what the hell?" Cold sweat was forming on her forehead, but she was becoming too tensed in the bathrobe outfit to care and then there was the fact that the guy was still stuck in her bathroom. Sakura was more than willing to hit her head with a frying pan repeatedly as she realized she hadn't exactly locked the door to the bathroom so that meant, he could easily get out, anytime.

"I-Ino! Ino! She seems to be heading towards your room, what if she sees you not in your room? You may face expulsion and your dreams of stardom will be tarnished and what about me, how can you leave me?" Sakura exclaimed with the dramatics much similar to a 'damsel in distress' in your typical male-orientated movie. Sakura pretended to cry and used the sweat on her forehead to form tears around her cheeks, she couldn't have felt anymore stupid but it was all she had.

She opened one eye and discovered that Ino was already gone. The pink-haired girl got into an uncomfortable position on the floor to look under the bed just to make sure. She smiled cheekily to herself and slammed the front door closed. She had just managed to handle this all on her own and then her pride deflated like a balloon when the bathroom door opened at the worst possible time. The stranger emerged from the steamy bathroom and he crossed his arms in front of him to say coldly, "Such a bad actress. I can have you sued, did you know that?"

_I forgot about him for a mere minute. _Sakura re-opened the front door quickly and almost beckoned him with her eyes to leave her room immediately as she put her hand out. "Please, this is my pleasure. Hope you have fun…erm…visiting here…" Sakura faked a smile as he walked past her and brushed hurriedly past her shoulder which sent her stumbling a little. She glared daggers at his back.

Under his cool breath, he said condescendingly, "You're annoying."

The minute he stepped out of the room, Sakura's mood took a complete change. "Ya, ya. Call me whatever you please. I didn't give you the right to come into my room and close the stupid sliding doors. Jumping into other people's balcony unannounced, just who do you think you are? A hot…I mean hot-blooded stranger? You should be grateful that I hid you in the bathroom and not have pushed you out onto the balcony when it's raining cats and dogs and idiots like you!" She called after him and huffed.

He simply gave her a soothing death glare which pissed Sakura off even more as she gripped the doorknob so tightly that it was on the verge of snapping off, "Pray that you will never see me again or I will make you pay." He disappeared into his room and bid her goodbye without so much of a slam of the door.

Sakura angrily mimicked him under his breath and performed a silly dance outside, "I am not scared of you! Pray that you will never see me again or I will make you cry!"

Then she quickly slammed the door and crept into the bathroom. _Please, don't let me see it. _Phew. The bathroom was just as it was, he hadn't made it messy. Noticing the pile of dirty clothes on the table, with her flowery bra on top, she groaned and blushed in embarrassment and humiliation. _He definitely had seen it. _Sakura shook her head, "Just great." It was another reason to hit her head with a frying pan.

-

Sakura was walking with Ino, listening to her talk endlessly like water gushing uncontrollably from a pipe. The school facilities were so high class. The students were so cool that they even redefined what cool was. Sakura looked left and right, still couldn't believing that she was here, on the grounds of stardom.

"Sakura, are you listening to a single word I am saying?" Ino looked irritated as she noticed her friend was too absorbed in the environment to have paid attention to her.

Sakura stuck her tongue out and said apologetically, "I'm sorry…man, this place is just so cool! I could take ages to explore the school…"

Ino rolled her eyes and continued her speech anyway, "So as I was saying, my real reason for coming to this school. It's not the crap about stardom or whatsoever shit…"

They stopped outside their first period classroom. Ino's eyes were swimming with delight. "It is for a guy."

"Ahh…" Sakura nodded stupidly, not entirely paying attention to Ino as she examined the décor of the spacious school corridors.

"Oh my god…he is coming towards us…" Ino gripped onto Sakura's arm for support as the blonde stared in a dazed manner ahead of her. Sakura looked at Ino's expression and smiled. She turned behind, following Ino's eyes and Sakura knew then that she hadn't prepared for the worst as her smile turned upside down in devastation.

"Uchiha Sasuke, my dream man."

Sakura gulped and turned in front quickly, hoping she hadn't caught his attention. She was still partially scared about the empty threat from yesterday. Without thinking, Sakura pulled Ino as fast as she could into the classroom.

"That's why I chose all the classes he attends for us. We will be seeing so much of him."

_Now, I wish I didn't pull Ino in so fast. Every class? Please, expel me!_

A/n: Thanks for reading and remember to review! The year's ending so fast…


	4. How Hard Is Love?

Friend or Foe

Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming! Sorry for the long wait.

Chapter 4: How Hard Is Love?

Sakura looked at the three girls sitting with them at the cafeteria. It was _surprising _that Ino was able to win their hearts after one lesson. Sakura had been paranoid during the lesson, worrying about whether _he_ was shooting daggers behind her back or calling her rude names without her notices, spoiling her reputation.

She rested her head on her arm and looked really bored, a look that determined she was not interested in Ino's talk that seemed to crack up the cafeteria in loud giggles made by solemnly them.

Sakura kept sending glances over at the entrance, worrying _he_ would step in any minute. Why was she bothering so much too? So what if he saw all her lingerie, he probably wouldn't be such a _jerk_ to spread them around the whole campus. Then no man would want her, what about love?

Sakura decided to forsaken those thoughts and decided to study the faces of their new found friends. She looked at the blue-haired girl and examined closely. She was Hyuuga Hinata. She was shy and quiet in class and didn't dare to talk much. She seemed to be quite well in studies, understanding profound stuffs that Sakura couldn't figure out.

She moved over to the new one and was intimated by her loud sniggles. Temari was a daring person and not scared of expressing herself in class. She was real unpredictable and the oldest in class, but that didn't mean she was the smartest in class.

Sakura looked at the last one and smiled. She was Ten Ten, average grades, average person and a good friend to be around. Sakura wondered whether she would be ever to see Ten Ten with her hair let down because she sure would attract the whole campus of guys.

"Look at Sakura with that dazed look on her face, she must be thinking of something…" Ino smirked and all of them were looking at Sakura while Sakura was still day dreaming.

"What kind of guys Sakura like?" Temari asked and stopped looking at Sakura.

Ino shaked her head," No idea. Maybe she likes…girls?"

"What?" Sakura had waken from her daydreaming and looked at Ino as if she was not her best friend. "I like guys, okay?" She snarled.

"I'm just kidding, Sakura. We are talking on the topic of boys, so what kind of boys do you like?" Ino asked.

"You're _always_ talking about boys?" Sakura narrowed her eyebrows.

"This is different, this is not a one sided love, we will help each other get our love fulfilled." Ino said with delight and she nearly stood up.

"What? How come I didn't hear any of it? Gee, you guys behave like lovesick girls…" Sakura muttered under her breath and choose to heed no attention.

"Damn, Sakura." Ino said crossly and then turned to Hinata and pointed her finger at her," This girl likes Uzumaki Naruto..." After Ino said, Hinata's face flushed and she waved her hands around Ino to get her to stop. Sakura looked at them and found them pathetic and immature.

"Okay, okay Hinata. Next, we have Temari…well, she didn't quite have anybody on her mind right now so Ten Ten, she likes Hyuuga Neji!" Ino clapped her hands while Ten Ten tried to stop her, with her face flushed but not as badly as Hinata.

"Eh? Hyuuga? Ten Ten likes a girl?" Sakura asked, not sure of all the information pumped into her.

"No, no! It's a guy, Hinata's cousin! Get it now, Sakura?" Sakura nodded slightly and drank her green tea, she was purely not interested.

Ino clasped her hands and looked up at the ceiling," And everyone knows my infamous crush…Uchiha…"

Upon hearing that surname, Sakura spat out the tea and tried to catch her breath. Ino looked at her in annoyance as she didn't get to finish her favorite phrase," What's the matter, Sakura? Get sick of my pet phrase?"

_How can I tell them? _Sakura smiled awkwardly," I was just worrying about not having a crush and having you guys to laugh at me…haha…" _What an odd excuse._

Ino immediately lit up and winked at the other three girls who seemed to harbor the same thoughts with Ino. Sakura sensed they were all ganging up on her and she had a really bad feeling. A really really bad feeling.

-

Sakura dragged her feet as she walked along the corridor to her dorm room. _Let's see, I have one week to find a crush. I can't anyhow choose a guy or else it will be real embarrassing when they help me tell him my so-called unknown feelings. _

Sakura reached her dorm room and opened the door and sighed deeply. _The campus has so many people, it wouldn't be so hard to find someone likeable to my tastes, right? I'm all game for the stupid game!_

A/n: Reviews, I want reviews! Thanks so much for reading and stay tuned, okay? Haha. This is not edited by my beta so if there are mistakes, just tell me okay!


End file.
